This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for changing the seed type on a planter and more particularly to a method and apparatus that improves the ease and precision of changing seed types on a planter.
Devices for changing the seed type on a planter are known in the art. Existing devices have raised the complexity of an operation that is critical to a farm's income. As a result of the complexity, farmers have been less likely to change seed varieties when planting, thus compromising yield opportunities for speed. Most fields have a majority of land that utilizes one variety of seed and other minor areas that require a different seed. In order to encourage farmers to take advantage of the opportunity to increase yield and profits, a device is needed that reduces costs, complexity, and operational hurdles. In addition, with current devices, locating and holding a seed for precise delivery to the ground as the seed, once it leaves a metering device, tends to bounce and/or scatter. Thus, a device that addresses this deficiency is also needed.
Finally, most current devices require the use of GPS to control activation of the meters. Yet in some areas, such as Eastern Europe, GPS technology is not so readily available. Thus, a device that addresses this deficiency is needed in the art.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device that changes seed variety in a planter in a simple and easy way.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that controls and holds a seed when changing the variety of seed during planting.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that triggers the change of seed variety during planting without the use of GPS.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.